


at night

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess





	

at night, we will wander through our bodies. our fingers will explore new boundaries that have not met yet. we will get to know our voices that change their tone in bed when we lie next to each other naked. we will reveal a great mysteries, secrets that we were afraid even to think. we will whisper our names and declarations of love. we will be holding hands so tightly, as if there’s no tomorrow. that’s all we’ll do, but only at night, because in the daylight we continue to fear. we are afraid of brightness, when others are afraid of the darkness. we are afraid of the people, other voices, other bodies. we are not courageous to show ourselves. it’s all so scary. so we both wait for another night. we will count down the minutes that lazily turn into hours. and the night will fall again. and we will be holding hands again. and we’ll pray that the next day never comes.


End file.
